Happy Fourth Of July
by SonicIsLoved
Summary: Sonic and his friends spend the fourth of July together.


The Echidna sighed grumpily. "It's not that I don't enjoy the sight of Fireworks... It's just that I have better things to do."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were on a hill, a tall hill. They were going to watch a firework show from where they were, They were going to have a amazing view of the fireworks, too!

Echidna's Blue friend laughed at his friend's statement. "The fourth of July only comes once a month, dude!"

"You mean once a year." Tails corrected him.

Sonic looked at the cub with a slight annoyed expression, which almost made Tails laugh. "That's what I said." Sonic replied. The Pink hedgehog, Amy, laughed at the boys.

Amy was on one end of the group, and next to her was Sonic. Sonic would of sat between Tails and Knuckles but Amy wouldn't allow her Sonic not to sit next to her. Next to Sonic was Tails, and next to Tails was Knuckles, who was on the other end.

Sonic crossed his legs and yawned. "When is the show going to start, though?" He questioned. Amy shrugged as Tails said "I think we're a little bit too early. Maybe in around ten through thirty minutes the show will start." He guessed. Hearing that, Knuckle grumbled. "I am NOT waiting that long." Knuckles stated. "And that's why we're going to do something." Sonic also stated, but more calmly.

Everyone one looked at Sonic. "What'll that be?" Knuckles asked, and with that, Sonic jumped to his feet. "Whatever you guys have in store..." He said shrugging. "Maybe Hide n' Seek? It is late out and there is a small forest behind us."

The time was eight at night. Anyone could get lost at this time in the forest if they were being very careless.

Amy wouldn't mind playing the game, and Knuckles honestly didn't care... But Tails...

"Hide n' Seek?" Tails asked, with a tiny bit of nervousness in his facial expression. "Eeh, I don't know, Sonic.." Sonic giggled at Tails. "It's okay, if it's too scary for one of us, we won't play the game." Sonic said to Tails with a smirk on his muzzle and moving his hands in a creepy fashion. "S-scared?" Tails replied back trying to have courage in his voice. "Who would be scared of a small game of Hide n' Go Seek?" with that, Sonic smiled at everyone.

"Well, It's settled. We'll play a game of Hide n' Seek." Sonic announced. "Now, who's it?" He asked.

Everyone went silent..

Sonic let out a sigh. "Okay, let's settle it by playing Rock, Paper, Scissors."

In the small duel of Rock, Paper, Scissors with the group, Sonic and Amy picked Scissors, while Tails and Knuckles picked Rock. Now between Sonic and Amy only, they had a few ties at first, but then Sonic picked Paper while Amy picked Rock.

"Oh! No fair!" Amy yelled, making Sonic laugh. "Sorry, Ames. All's fair in love and war!"

"So what now, does she have to count to ten and we hide?" Knuckles asked. Sonic moved his head side to side in reply. "Ten seconds would be too short, Knux! Thirty seconds should give us plenty of time, though."

Amy crossed her arms and made a sigh under her breath, causing Tails to laugh.

"Okay," Sonic started to say to Amy. "Count from one to thirty and try to find us, we'll all be hiding in the forest." Amy nodded to him and made her eye sight disappear with her hands. Once she said "One..." Everyone started to run towards the forest. All Amy could hear were the foot steps slowly fading away as they ran towards the direction of the forest...

"Baaw, Awls Fawr In Wuv and War." Amy whispered to herself, mocking Sonic's voice. For Amy, It's felt like hours, and she hasn't found Sonic, Tails or Knuckles. Maybe she was just bad at this. "Okay..!" She finally yelled out. "I give up! Where are you guys hiding!?"

No reply, nor no movement around her.

She sighed in frustration. 'Of course they wouldn't come out... Boys..' she thought to herself.

Then suddenly, something rushed out in front of her at full speed! "Boo!" It shouted with a really awkward voice, causing Amy to jumped back screaming, landing on her butt.

It was Sonic.

"Hahahaha~!" Sonic laughed at her. Amy blinked a few times and then growled at him furiously. "Sonic! Grr!" Amy whimpered. Tails and Knuckles fell down out of no where in Amy's point of view... Though, she would probably guess they were hiding in the trees. "Jeez, I wasn't expecting you to literally fall back." He said with laughter in his voice. Tails was just smiling and Knuckles was smirking, Amy could tell that, even in the dark. "We got you good, Didn't we?!" Sonic said mockingly. Amy grinded her teeth in anger and got her Piko Piko hammer out. The boys, especially Sonic, jumped in fear. "Heh! Sonic.. This will be the last time you'll ever prank me!" Amy said darkly. "Oh, A-Amy, I-I'm sure you wouldn't want to d-do t-t-that!" He shuddered in fear, and just with that, Sonic started running back towards the hill. Amy, ignoring Tails and Knuckles, ran after the blue hedgehog with her hammer in hand. Tails and Knuckles laughed their butts off watching the scene. The Cub Fox and The Echidna slowly ran behind them, making sure Amy wouldn't beat them with her hammer next.

Sonic ran back to the hill, and when he reached the top he stopped in awe. though, Amy was repeatedly yelling at Sonic from behind him, and before Amy slammed the hammer down on his head, she was also, too, struck by awe. The fireworks had already started, probably a few seconds before they were running up the hill. "Nice firework show, eh?" He said, noticing Amy. "Y-..yeah." She stumbled.  
Soon, Tails and Knuckles finally got up the hill. "Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked. "Look." Sonic replied, pointing to the fireworks.

In the sky were many colored fireworks, especially Blue, Red, and White.

Everyone's eyes glittered from all the different fireworks.

Sonic was the first one to sit down, fallowed by his friends. Everyone kept quite for a minute as they all watched the fireworks in the sky.

"Happy fourth of July." Sonic said to his friends.


End file.
